1. Field
The disclosure relates to a phase controller using a vector sum circuit. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a phase controller using a vector sum circuit, which is capable of independently controlling phase and amplitude and is implementable in a small size when compared to an existing type, a semiconductor chip including the phase controller, and a control method of the phase controller.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of wireless power transmission technology for wirelessly delivering electric energy to a receiver, a method for transmitting electric energy from an electric motor or transformer using an electromagnetic induction principle by using electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been developed. Meanwhile, it is known that when a radio frequency (RF) system based on beamforming is applied, energy transmission efficiency may be enhanced in the field of wireless power transmission.
When digital beamforming technology applied to an existing artificial satellite or ladar system is employed in a phased array system including multiple antennas, the complexity of the phased array system is increased. Thus, an analog phased array beamforming system may be used in which a phased array is formed in an RF stage using a phase shifter. The analog phased array beamforming system generates a beam through the phased array to form the same phase difference between RF paths, compensates for an RF path-specific gain error through gain control, and assigns a proper gain weight in order to reduce a side lobe component.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.